Natasha & Loki - One Shot
by BlackFrostBaby
Summary: Blackfrost with a child! heh fav pairing!


**Natasha &Loki (Plus Child) One Shot**

"Незначительный паук

Поднялись вверх смерч

Вниз пришли дождь

И обмыли паука

Из пришел солнце

И высохли все дождь

Ипустячный паук

Поднялись вверх носик раз."

Natasha sung to their child softly as she held him close to her body. His little hands curled into fists as she finished the song, flying up into the air as he squealed with a cute giggle. She couldn't help but laugh. He was adorable at times, except for when he decided to freeze everyone in the Avengers tower. Now that wasn't fun. He may've only been a few months old, but Natan was already proving to be quite a handful when his father wasn't around to stop the ice. As much as Natasha could stand it, it sometimes was too much and slowly took over her systems. However, that wasn't a story for now. Maybe sometime other time, yeah? Anyway. Natasha glanced towards the door. Loki was due back anytime soon. And she was beginning to get agitated. He'd been working more than usual lately, saying it was for her and the child. She wanted to believe him. She really did. But she couldn't. Something was stopping her and she didn't like it. Nat was super protective over the ones she cared about. She wouldn't give them up for the world. Natan brought his mother back to reality by tapping her face with one of his tiny fists.  
"Ma!" He yelled with a squeal and she couldn't help but laugh.  
"Yes my little angel?" She smiled and tickled his little tummy, getting a tinkling laugh in return. Natasha sighed happily and pulled him back into her chest slowly. She finally got everything she dreamed of. A family. Someone who actually cared for her and a child. Her very own mini her. Nat smiled at the little boy and stroked his hair softly. "Dada be home soon." She smiled down at him. Natan _adored_ Loki. Maybe it was because they were similar. Or because they were both part of a race they had no idea about until they were older.  
Natan smiled and clapped his hands together with a giggle. "Yay! Then we see uncle Thory!" Thor had gained the nickname after Loki suggested it to tease his older brother, and so Natan had copied. He may've been only a few months old, but he grew much faster than any other child. It was possibly because of the Jotun blood flowing within his veins. Natasha shuddered at the thought. He was so innocent… and _pure._ She couldn't help but feel sorry for her child, knowing they would have to tell him someday. She just hoped she didn't do a 'Loki' and go off the rails. She carefully bounced him on her knee until she heard the gate of their cottage swing open and hit the fence. She had a bad feeling about this. Her first reactions were to suit up and take on whoever was out there. But she had a child to look after. She couldn't just leave him. So she carefully crept to the bedroom door and shut it quietly, biting her lip as she placed a hand on the gun behind her back, ready to fire if necessary. She backed up against the wall, with Natan clinging on for dear life. She heard the footsteps come up the stairs slowly and she gulped. They stopped right outside the door as her breathing got quicker and much more panicky. Her heart was thumping against her chest as she clutched him closer, as if she was trying to make him disappear from the room. To save him. The doorknob rattled a few times before it opened slowly and she drew the gun out, holding it out to the door, her finger on the trigger.  
"You know those petty human toys don't hurt me darling." A voice came from the bed and she turned to it quickly, still holding the gun out. The look on her face showed she wasn't impressed.  
"You bloody idiot Loki! You had me panicking." She sat down on the bed slowly with Natan and put him down, letting him crawl to his father. Loki carefully picked him up and set him in his lap. He'd really taken to parenthood and was doing so well with Natan. She just hoped he wouldn't grow up to be a bad teenager.  
"Oh calm down, you're okay aren't you?" He smiles at her and kisses Natan's head softly while watching her disable the gun. "Although I am glad you can protect yourself darling." She rolled her eyes at him with a smile and set the gun down, moving up to him and curling her legs under her as she rested her head on his shoulder.  
"Shut up." Nat replied and leaned up, kissing him softly before being pushed away by their child. She smiled down at him and sighed gently, leaning into his shoulder as she closed her eyes. "I don't like you working late… It gets boring without you love." Loki smiled at Nat gently before leaning down and kissing her softly.  
"I made a promise to Shield. I have to prove that I'm worthy of you." He stroked her cheek softly as they both heard snoring and looked down to see Natan snoozing on his father's chest quietly.  
Natasha smiled and got up before picking him up too.  
"I'll go put him down for his nap okay?" Loki nodded slightly, watching as his fiancée walked into their son's room and followed her soon after.  
Natasha carefully laid him down and stroked his hair softly, singing the lullaby from earlier. Loki snuck up behind her, his arms wrapped themselves around her waist slowly as he rested his head on her shoulder and looked at their son. "He's too adorable to be mine." He joked and grinned at her softly, resulting in a slap to the arm from Nat.  
"Of course he's yours sweetie." She leaned back into his body as his lips slowly touched her neck and she shivered gently with a giggle. He sunk his teeth into her neck, not hard enough to draw blood but hard enough to bruise as he slowly lowered his hands through the waistband of her jeans. He gave her a devilish smirk and teleported them back to their own room where he slowly lowered himself on top of her.

"You are mine. Now and always Natasha."


End file.
